1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tethers/anchorage assemblies and is particularly although not exclusively applicable to tether/anchorage assemblies for supporting barrier planks on free-standing posts of temporary portable barrier systems.
2. Background Prior Art
U.K. Patent Specifications Nos. 1,531,724 and 1,531,725 disclose temporary/portable barrier systems comprising free-standing upright posts from which barrier planks are suspended by means of tethers connected to the ends of the planks and formed with heads which lock in "key hole" shaped apertures in the walls of the posts. Such barrier systems are readily assembled and dis-assembled and have provided highly effective temporary/portable barriers which are widely used for segregating off road works sites in roadways and on footpaths and for other similar purposes. A disadvantage of the arrangements shown is that because the planks can be readily assembled on the posts, they can easily be readily dis-assembled by un-authorised third parties. Thus planks can be removed illegitimately leaving a site of a road works un-protected.